Episode 3201 (31st October 2011)
Synopsis Lynsey realises that she is one of Silas's targets after he discovered that she had told Doug about Silas being behind the serial killings, and manages to make her escape. Silas goes after Lynsey and spots a woman wearing a catwoman costume, hitting her with a brick and strangling her. However, as he throws her body to the floor, he realises that he hasn't killed Lynsey - but Heidi! Bart's attempts at getting closer to Sinead are thwarted when Cheryl kicks him out for dressing as Brendan for the Halloween party, and Gaz delights in sending Bart a picture from Sinead's phone of them together. Gilly wants to shut himself off from the world when he receives a note saying "I know what you are", and is comforted by Cheryl. Plot Doug runs after Lynsey, who is not pleased to see him. She bursts into tears and he comforts him. Texas hears leaves rustling and threatens to call the police. She isn't impressed when she discovers that it's Dodger. He apologises to her and asks her to return to the party. Riley is unimpressed with his James Bond costume. Jason points out that Heidi has time to party but not time to speak to Carl. Jason tells Seth what happened, which Riley thinks was a good choice on Heidi's behalf. Seth wonders if they're getting a divorce, which Heidi confirms. Jason storms out. Bart teases Sinead over Gaz not having turned up yet. He notices that she is cold and gives her his jacket, and compliments her costume. Maddie and Tilly arrive late, and the quartet enter The Loft as Silas, wearing a Grim Reaper costume, watches from the archway. Doug tries to comfort Lynsey, reminding her that Ethan has the club under control. He encourages her to get some sleep. Cheryl asks Texas if she has seen Gilly, to which she tells Cheryl that she hasn't. Gilly hears a knock at the door and stands on broken eggshells. He turns around to find "I know what you are" written on a note, pinned to the door. Lynsey locks the door and heads into her bedroom. Maddie flirts with Matt and manages to get into the club. Bart is refused entry when a furious Cheryl notices that Bart is dressed as Brendan. Cheryl tells the bouncer that Bart is underage and tells her to leave. A mystery figure sneaks around Lynsey's flat. Everyone enjoys the party inside The Loft. Gaz notices Sinead looking for someone but she lies that she's not looking for anyone, telling him that he can buy her a drink. Jason points out that Sinead is only with Gaz because he reminds her of Bart. Bart worries about Sinead. Jason vents about Heidi and Carl, and how they're not thinking about what their feud is doing to them. Jason makes clear that he blames Mercedes and he and Bart argue. Bart suggests bringing Heidi to The Loft to get Gaz away from Sinead. Jason suggests that there's a reason as to why Sinead is in The Loft with Gaz and Bart is stuck outside. Jason infuriates Bart when he sarcastically says that Sinead must be thinking about Bart when she's in bed with Gaz. In his rage, Bart throws the glass bottle at the downstairs entrance of The Loft. Cheryl spots Jason running and believes he threw the bottle. Lynsey wakes when she receives a call from Silas. He tells her to check her photo gallery. She is horrified to find that someone has taken a photo of her sleeping. Lynsey walks down the hallway and comes face to face with Silas. He says that "cats have nine lives", and suggests putting the theory to test. She thinks she was the person whom Silas had been targeting all along. He reveals that the real point of the game was for Lynsey to "decide who was the most deserving to die". He took delight in watching Lynsey run around the village, judging people. He asks who she really wanted to be next. She pleads for him to let her go. He says that he wants to be remembered for letting the innocent girls live. He proceeds to insult her by bringing up how everyone has turned on him. He points out that there's only one way that people will believe her - by letting him kill her. He says that she has nothing left to live for, and asks if she wants to be forever known as "the girl who cried wolf". She suggests that she lets him kill her and then turns himself in. He says that if only she would be around to see the looks on everyone's faces. She says that she thought that she wouldn't be a target. He says that she wasn't, until she confided in their "American friend". He asks her to make a choice; a life unloved, or two minutes and it'll all be over. Cheryl finds an upset Gilly and he shows her the note. She decides to not go back to The Loft and instead stay with him. Lynsey agrees to let him kill her, so long he makes a confession to the police. He hangs up her phone. He informs Lynsey that there is "another woman" - he is "waiting for mother nature to deliver". He asks if she wants him to "make it quick" or he can "take his time". Lynsey picks up a vase and smashes it over Silas's head, sending him crashing to the floor before rushing off. Riley doesn't want to go to the party and worries to Heidi. Heidi begins to think that Jason is right and that Carl should be in their lives. Seth doesn't want them at each other's throats anymore and thinks Heidi could do much better than Carl. She leaves for the party. Sinead asks Laurence and Louis if they do requests. They say that they will for her but not for Gaz. Gaz questions Sinead over wearing Bart's coat. She assures him that she and Bart are "ancient history". Gaz texts the photo of him and Sinead to Bart on Sinead's phone. Lynsey pounds on Doug's door, and moves onto Cheryl's when she gets no answer. Ethan worries to Doug about Lynsey's safety. Doug is sure that she will be fine. Texas thanks Dodger for a good night. He tries to convince her to leave with him. She refuses and asks for him to get her a glass of water as she goes to the bathroom. Gaz flirts with an unamused Maddie. Someone wearing a catwoman costume walks down the stairs of The Loft. They pull out their phone and make a phone call. They are watched by Silas. A frightened Lynsey runs for her life down the alleyway. The woman walks back towards The Loft where Silas sneaks out from the tent and strikes her in the back of the head with a brick. Silas then drags her into the tent, narrowly missing Doug who walks out onto the balcony. Dodger asks Doug if he's seen Texas as she's disappeared. Doug doesn't answer and they go back inside. Silas strangles the woman and throws her body to the floor. He takes off the costume to realise he hasn't killed Texas - he has killed Heidi! Cast Regular cast *Bart - Jonny Clarke *Cheryl - Bronagh Waugh *Dodger - Danny Mac *Doug - PJ Brennan *Ethan - Craig Vye *Gaz - Joel Goonan *Gilly - Anthony Quinlan *Heidi - Kim Tiddy *Jason - Victoria Atkin *Lynsey - Karen Hassan *Maddie - Scarlett Bowman *Mercedes - Jennifer Metcalfe *Riley - Rob Norbury *Seth - Miles Higson *Scott - Calvin Demba *Silas - Jeff Rawle *Sinead - Stephanie Davis *Texas - Bianca Hendrickse-Spendlove *Tilly - Lucy Dixon Guest cast *Danny - Himself *Laurence - Himself *Louis - Himself *Matt - Himself *Sam - Himself Music Quotes Silas Blissett (whilst killing Heidi Costello, whom he believes to be Lynsey Nolan): "Parting with such sweet sorrow, I think I'm going to miss you most of all." Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2011 episodes Category:2011